Love Potion
by Ikaros-san
Summary: Yaoi S x N. En su último y desesperado intento por conquistar al Uchiha, Sakura acude con una adivina que le entrega un extraño remedio que le hará tener el total amor del azabache, pero ciertos personajes arruinarán su plan además de que cierto rubio terminará ¿acosado? entren y descúbranlo.
1. Chapter 1

**La última oportunidad de Sakura (prólogo)**

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí le traigo una nueva historia 100000% yaoi de mi pareja favorita Sasu x Naru. Espero que les guste. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de un sujeto que puso en su manga a Naru-chan y Sasuke baka a lanzarse miraditas.**

Esto era por demás raro y hasta loco pero… ¡estaba desesperada! Había intentado de todo para que Sasuke la mirara y cuando dice todo es TODO: mirarle coquetamente, vestirse provocativa, hacerle comida, poner afrodisiaco en su comida para que "descargara su estrés" en ella.

Y como nada de eso funcionó, hizo uso de su último recurso.

"_**Pociones y hechizos de Madame Lala"**_

Y ahora, estando en ese lugar bastante oculto entre las calles de Konoha además de ser mal visto por muchas personas ya que lo consideran como "cosas del diablo" a Sakura ya le valia un pepino esas supersticiones, lo único que quería era el amor de su Sasuke. Por eso estaba decidida a todo y entró.

-Buenos días muchacha, sabía que vendrías-dijo una misteriosa mujer sonriendo

-¿En serio? Wow, usted es sorprendente-Sakura estaba asombrada ante los poderes intuitivos de esa mujer

-Nah, no lo sabía. Eso le digo a los clientes nuevos para asustarlos-al decir esto, hizo que a Sakura le saliera una gran gota-Pero bueno, te trajo aquí un mal de amores, más específicamente, un amor no correspondido ¿cierto muchacha?

-¿Lo dice solo para asustarme?-menciona la pelirrosa alzando una ceja

-No, más bien eres de las típicas chicas desesperadas que hicieron de todo pero el galán ni la hora les da. Si tienes toda la finta chiquilla-ahora con ese comentario hizo que le saliera una vena en plena frente a la chica

-¡Bueno ya! ¿Me va a ayudar o no?-mira molesta a la mujer

-Por supuesto niña. Es más, aquí tengo lo que necesitas-busca entre sus cosas y saca una botella de color rosa-esto, mi querida niña, es nada más ni nada menos que la poción de amor-sonríe satisfecha ante la cara de emoción que puso la chica de rosa

-¿Esto me ayudará a conquistar al amor de mi vida?-con ojos brillantes intenta tomar la botella pero antes de que pueda la mujer la aleja de sus manos

-Espera un poco, no seas impaciente. Tengo que decirte cómo funciona-la pone en una mesita-solo debes de rociarte un poco, unas cuantas gotas y verás que en minutos, tu chico caerá rendido. Pero eso sí, ya no puedes utilizarla de nuevo, solo con las gotas que te coloques es suficiente y mucho menos te la rocíes toda o tendrá graves consecuencias-le mira muy seria dándole a entender que hiciera caso a todas sus instrucciones

-¿Y qué pasaría si la uso de nuevo o me la rocío completamente?-no estaba asustada, simplemente preguntaba por precaución (si claro, precaución)

La señora se acerca a su oído diciéndole todas las consecuencias. La cara de Sakura cambiaba de sorpresa a terror total ¡esa cosa era un arma de doble filo! Así que tendría toda la precaución posible al usarla.

-Bien, aquí tienes. Son 2000 yenes-extiende la mano esperando su pago

-¿Qué? Es muy caro-dice indignada la pelirrosa por el precio

-Es bastante caro, pero su precio equivale a su gran efectividad así que… ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?-la mujer miraba persuasiva a la chica

-Está bien, está bien. Tenga-le paga y con cuidado toma la poción

-Gracias por su compra-sonríe feliz la señora viendo cómo la chica se iba a paso rápido-le doy diez minutos para que arruine todo su plan y tire todo el contenido de la botella en alguien-suspira pesadamente viendo que la suerte de la chica, le traería varios problemas

**Cinco minutos después…**

Sakura no podía transitar por las calles de Konoha, era la hora pico en la que todos salían de trabajar o hacer las compras, así que sin más decidió irse por los tejados para evitar algún accidente con la poción.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Vuelve acá Konohamaru! ¿Cómo te atreves a robarle ropa interior a mi prima?-Moegi iba echa una furia, su amigo tuvo la indecencia de robar cosas intimas de su familiar así que pagaría muy caro su jueguito

-¡Te juro que fue un accidente! No sabía que era ropa interior-intentó excusarse pero vio que eso solo hizo enojar más a su compañera

Saltaron por los tejados haciendo de esa escena un maratón. Moegi estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo pero…

¡PAS!

Todo pasó en cámara lenta…

El puñetazo que le dio Moegi en plena jeta a Konohamaru.

La cara de Konohamaru estrellándose contra el puño de su compañera para luego caer en cierta persona.

La poción que Sakura traía caía de sus manos y a punto de derramarse.

El movimiento estilo Matrix que hizo para tomarla.

-Uff, logré atraparla. ¡Ustedes dos! ¿No ven que estuve a punto de perder la única oportunidad de conquistar a Sa…?- su sermón fue interrumpido al ver que había agarrado la botella de la base dando la boca de la misma hacia abajo y tirándose a chorros.

Los tres pares de ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Dos de ellos porque estaban a punto de sentir la furia de la pelirrosa y ésta al ver cómo todo el liquido caía en algo, más bien en alguien.

-¡Puaj! ¿Quién fue el que tiró esta agua sobre mi-dattebayo?-cierto rubio conocido mira hacia arriba pero no había nadie-Que raro. Bueno, debieron ser niños jugando a mojarse-dijo sin más y se marchó a su casa para ir a cambiarse

Lo que no sabía es que, cierta pelirrosa después de darles el susto de sus vidas al par de mocosos y hacerlos huir, no hizo más que quedarse en shock por lo que acababa de pasar.

¡A NARUTO LE IBAN A ESPERAR LOS DIAS MÁS DIFICILES, ESTRESANTES Y TRAUMÁTICOS DE SU VIDA!

Y sin tiempo que perder, fue de nueva cuenta con la mujer que le dio la poción para que le diera una nueva y de paso buscar un antídoto.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora lo que más extrañaban… ¡LAS PREGUNTAS!**

**¿Cuáles fueron las consecuencias que le dijo Madame Lala a Sakura?**

**¿Qué pasará con Naruto cuando la poción haga efecto? **

**¿Dónde quedó la ropa interior que Konohamaru robó?**

**¿Quieren ver a los papis de Naruto, los papis de Sasuke y a Itachi vivos?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Cuídense, nos vemos. **


	2. Chapter 2

**El inicio del trauma (Capítulo 1)**

**Hola a todos, estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado mi fic y como han sido unos grandes seguidores, les traigo este nuevo capi. Disfrútenlo.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de un sujeto que es muy probable que haga un final shonen con cierto rubio y cierto azabache.**

Naruto estaba encerrado en casa con un montón de sellos por toda la casa. Se bañaba a velocidad luz mientras se cambiaba como poseso y esperar el nuevo ataque de esa…"manada de lobos". No lo decía de forma literal, sino de forma en que casi media aldea lo perseguía no por tener al Kyuubi, sino por otra cosa.

**Flash back**

_Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha y a pesar de estar todo mojado, no llevaba prisa en llegar a la casa. De pronto, sintió como alguien lo observaba._

_-¿A dónde tan solo guapo?-decía una chica morena acercándose y guiñándole un ojo haciéndolo sonrojar _

_-Tanta carne y yo con hambre-otra chica lo miraba como si quisiera desnudarlo ahí mismo _

_Y aunque se sentía alagado por los cumplidos, aceleró el paso por si las dudas. Al dar la vuelta en una calle, un grupo de chicos varones le sonreían ¿coquetos?_

_-Uy mira, una lindura acaba de aparecer frente a nosotros-un chico de cabello negro le cerraba el paso _

_-Oye belleza, ¿a qué hora sales por el pan?-menciona un chico castaño mirándolo lujuriosamente _

_-Bomboncito, tu y yo, en lo oscurito ¿Qué dices?-un descarado ojiverde invadía su espacio personal _

_-¡Aléjense depravados!-dijo sonrojado y a su parecer su voz se había escuchado muy de nena _

_Antes de que pudieran si quiera tocarlo, salió de ahí. Y a los pocos segundos, una estampida de chicas y chicos iban tras él como si quisieran comérselo (y esa era la intención). _

_No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero ya estaba en su casa, encerrado y con un montón de sellos alrededor de su casa._

**Fin del flash back **

-¡Ohhh rayos! Olvidé que tengo que estar en el campo de entrenamiento-tragó saliva y tomó un bate que salió de quien sabe dónde y salió de la casa

No había moros en la costa. Suspiró tranquilo y a paso veloz, se fue hacia el lugar de entrenamiento. No vaya a ser que lo violen en pleno camino.

**En el campo de entrenamiento…**

Y ahí estaba, bastante molesto pero sobre todo, cabreado. Ni el idiota de Kakashi, ni la loca de Sakura y ni el dobe estaban ahí ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerlo esperar? Sin duda, ya comenzaba a cuestionarse del por qué regresó a la aldea.

Ah sí, fue por el dobe que regresó pero fue por lo que hizo por el (si claro Sasuke, lo que digas). Naruto adquirió una interesante habilidad gracias al zorro durante la batalla contra el par de bipolares de Madara y Obito: el resucitar a la gente con una técnica más avanzada que el Edo Tenshin ya que no sólo los cuerpos quedaban como nuevos sino que las almas regresaban a los mismos.

Y así fue como Jirayra, sus padres, Itachi, los padres del dobe y otras personas que ni le interesa mencionar o recordar, revivieron gracias a él. Aunque esta técnica tenía un alto precio: redujo el periodo de vida de Naruto y del zorro bastardo. Así que, si el promedio de vida de un ninja era de aproximadamente 50 años, dependiendo de su habilidad para librar misiones, Naruto moriría a los 40 años a causa de la técnica.

Sin duda alguna, estaba muy en deuda con el dobe.

-Hm, siempre sales con cada sorpresa-sonríe de lado

De pronto sintió la tierra temblar. Como buen Uchiha se quedó, desenfundó su espada listo para atacar y a punto de dar su ataque, vio como Naruto corría desesperadamente hacia él y se tiraba en sus brazos.

-¿Pero qué te pasa do…?

-¡Sasuke protégeme!-se refugió aun mas en su pecho haciendo sonrojarlo de sobremanera

Confundido y sonrojado por su actitud, levantó la vista viendo a los perseguidores de Naruto con un montón de rosas y chocolates, además de que veían al dobe con ¿deseo? Algo dentro de él hizo enfurecerlo y le hizo sacar su Chidori Nagasaki para mandar a volar a esa bola de acosadores.

Con miedo, vieron al Uchiha activar su sharingan eterno y antes de que los rostizara o electrocutara, huyeron de ahí.

-Ya se fueron dobe-mira de nueva cuenta al rubio

-Gra…gracias Sasuke. Me has salvado- le mira sonrojado y…-¡WAAAAAAA! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?- se separa bruscamente de él ¿Cómo pudo portarse tan nena con Sasuke?

-No sé qué te pasa dobe. Así que deja de jugar y…

Mira detenidamente a Naruto, de pronto, sentía esa necesidad de estar con él, de besarlo y abrazarlo y…

-¿Quieres ver el techo de mi cama dobe?-sonríe viéndole con deseo

-…-el rubio captó la indirecta rápidamente por lo que hizo lo que se tiene que hacer en estas situaciones

¡PAS!

Darle una buena bofetada al teme pervertido para luego salir huyendo nenam…emm, machamente.

-Hm, veo que te haces el difícil. Bueno, me gustan las cosas difíciles-se soba el golpe y sin más que hacer ahí, se retiró

**Con Sakura…**

-¿Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidada niña?-Madame Lala la miraba de forma reprobatoria por su descuido

-¡No fue mi culpa! Un par de mocosos causaron esto-se paseaba de un lado a otro desesperada

-Ahora tu amigo tendrá que vivir con el acoso diario-mira a la chica-descríbeme a tu amigo

-Eh… pues es rubio, de ojos azules, tres marcas en cada mejilla y…

-¿Tu amigo es el chico zorro?-abre los ojos asustada y Sakura al ver su expresión de horror, sabía que no se trataba de nada bueno

-S…si

-Tu amigo está jodido-se sienta pesadamente en el sofá

-¿Po…por qué lo dice?-asustada, espera una respuesta de la adivina

-Tu amigo, por tener al zorro en su interior, hará que la poción sea más fuerte. Durará hasta mañana el efecto en las mujeres, pero en los hombres…será más intenso-al decir esto hizo que a Sakura se le bajara la sangre hasta los pies

-Entonces… to…todos los hombres…

-Irán tras Naruto, incluido tu amado chico y hasta que no tenga la poción, debes de evitar que el chico sea violado ya que tiene toda la finta de que es uke-revisa su libro buscando la cura

-Deme otra poción de amor y el antídoto señora. No puedo permitir que Sasuke ande persiguiendo a Naruto por toda Konoha-la mujer miró de mala forma a la chica

-_"Esta chiquilla ve al chico como un capricho" _por supuesto querida, pero el antídoto tendrá que esperar unas dos semanas-va a buscar la pócima

-¿Dos semanas? ¡No puedo esperar tanto!-dijo alterada la pelirrosa

-Los ingredientes son difíciles de conseguir niña, tendrás que esperar hasta que los reúna todos- le da una nueva poción

-¿Por qué el envase es diferente?

-Éste es más efectivo niña, podrás darle batalla a la otra pócima-sonríe

-Está bien, volveré pronto por el antídoto-se va feliz de la vida

-Jejeje, chiquilla tonta. Lo que le espera-saca una botella azul con la palabra "antídoto"-se lo llevaré luego a cierta amiga mía- mientras tanto, se iba a divertir de lo lindo con ese problema

**En la oficina del Hokage…**

-¿Tienen que hacer sus discusiones en MI oficina?- Tsunade prácticamente estaba a punto de tener una migraña tamaño jumbo

-Hasta que el bastardo de Fugaku admita que EL fue quien puso esto en mi hermoso cabello-Kushina intentaba quitarse un chicle que por "accidente" había caído en su cabello con ayuda de su amiga Mikoto

-¿Cómo te atreves a culparme de algo tan infantil y sucio, loca pelirroja gritona?-habló indignado mientras escondía la evidencia de su crimen de forma sutil en su bolsillo

-Amiga, en serio ¿Cómo pudiste casarte con semejante patán frígido-ttebane?- seguía intentando quitar el chicle sin resultados

-Minato, ¿Qué le viste a esta mujer vulgar y sin valores?-miraba entre serio y divertido la desgracia de la mujer

Ambos mencionados suspiran pesadamente, esos dos jamás se iban a llevar bien.

-¡ARG SALVAJE! ¿Cómo osas haber ensuciado mi traje nuevo con esa cosa café?-mira con asco su ropa limpia y pulcra manchada de algo desconocido- mas te vale que esa cosa sea chocolate o lodo

-Pues…lo dudo mucho-sonríe victoriosa

-¡Eres una desvergonzada!

Y otra pelea comenzó entre ellos, estaban peor que Sasuke y Naruto.

Una gran vena resaltaba de la frente de la rubia gobernante. Estaba a punto de mandarlos al otro mundo cuando…

-¡Oba-chan!-gritó entrando al lugar desesperado y con la ropa desarreglada

-¿Qué sucedió Naruto?-Kushina mira con preocupación a su niño

-Qui…quis…-comienza a sollozar y a hipar

-Por kami Naruto, ¿Qué sucedió?-su padre lo abrazaba

-¡Media Konoha quieren meterme mano!-este comentario hizo abrirles los ojos de la sorpresa

¿Qué le había sucedido a la mitad de la aldea para volverse unos acosadores en potencia? No era posible que de la noche a la mañana Naruto se convirtiera en un sex symbol, no negaban que era bien parecido, pero no tanto como volver locos de exitación a todos. Algo estaba pasando ahí y llegarían al fondo de esto.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Qué harán los padres de Naruto al enterarse de que quieren violar a su hijo?**

**¿Sasuke logrará que Naruto admire el techo de su cuarto?**

**¿Quién más intentará meterle mano a Naru?**

**¿Kushina logrará quitarse el chicle del cabello y Fugaku la cosa desconocida de su ropa de diseñador?**

**No se pierdan el próximo cap. Cuídense, nos vemos. **

**Dejen revis por fis**


	3. Chapter 3

**Llegan los problemas (capítulo 2)**

**Hola gente bonita, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de esta gran historia. Veo que ha tenido comentarios positivos por parte de ustedes y les agradezco enormemente por ello. Sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el cap.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de un sujeto que finge ser hetero.**

La gente de Konoha se encontraba reunida cerca del balcón del Hokage, donde Minato Namikaze llamó a todos para darles un aviso.

De pronto, el cuarto salió al balcón para ser automáticamente proclamado por su pueblo. Éste por su parte sonrió agradecido y con las manos hizo amago para que hicieran silencio por un momento.

-Gente de Konoha, me alegro que estén todos reunido aquí para escuchar lo que tengo que decirles-sonríe como solo él sabe hacerlo

-¿En serio va a hacerlo?-susurraba Naruto quien estaba dentro del balcón a su madre

-Nunca lo había visto más serio querido. Si yo doy miedo cuando me enojo, tu padre es un demonio cuando él se molesta. Muy pocos lo hemos visto así y créeme, no sale nada bueno-mira preocupada a los pobres incautos a quien les dirigía el mensaje

-Querida gente de Konoha, lo que tengo que decirles será breve y espero que lo tomen muy en cuenta-sigue sonriendo encantadoramente- Va para ciertas personas que están "interesadas" en mi querido hijo-aun con su faceta encantadora

De pronto, un aura oscura y maléfica envuelve al Hokage haciendo que toda la gente sudara frío y comenzara a temblar.

-_**Si alguno de ustedes osa tocar, manosear o insinuársele a mi hijo de nuevo, les arrancaré la cabeza y los desmembraré parte por parte y los daré a comer a los perros **_-crecía su aura oscura pero sin quitar su sonrisa de aparador para luego desaparecerla y ser el mismo Hokage amable de siempre

Los pretendientes del rubio tragaron grueso. A la próxima se irían con cuidado con el bello chico rubio o perecerían en el intento.

Los presentes dentro del balcón solo atinaron a mirarlo con horror. Kushina tenía razón, era un demonio cuando estaba molesto. Rápidamente toda la aldea volvió a sus labores no vaya a ser que la ira del cuarto cayera sobre ellos.

Naruto se despidió de ellos ya que tenía que ir a entrenar por lo que se fue rápido y de forma discreta.

-Siempre has sabido como dar discursos Minato-lo alagó Fugaku sonriendo con burla

-Solo les di una "pequeña sugerencia"-menciona despreocupado

-_Si claro, sugerencia. La gente casi se hace del miedo _-pensaba Mikoto con un goterón en la cabeza

-Pero bueno cariño, nosotras nos vamos de compras ¿verdad amiga?-sonríe Kushina emocionada

-Por supuesto, compraremos cosas también para nuestros chicos-igual de alegre se dirigieron a la puerta

-Ja, aunque compres ropa de marca seguirás siendo fea y desabrida pelirroja-menciona burlón el jefe Uchiha de pronto, un zapato de tacón que apareció de la nada era lanzado hacia su cabeza y que apenas pudo esquivar teniendo como consecuencia que se clavara este en la pared

-¡Maldita loca! Casi me arrancas la cabeza- aunque no lo demostrara, se le había bajado la sangre por ese acto de salvajismo

-¡Vuelve a decir eso y el próximo va hacia lo que te dio hijos!-una gran vena se mostraba en la vena de la pelirroja y antes de que el pleito fuera más grande, Mikoto la arrastró hacia fuera y cerrando la puerta tras de si

-Hm, tu mujer es una salvaje-suspiraba pesadamente el Uchiha

-Bueno, eso te lo ganaste. Además, mi mujer es muy bella-sonríe enamorado

-Si lo que diga-cambia de tema-Deberías de ver esa situación de tu hijo, ya que es bastante raro que de un día para otro sea cotizado por media aldea-se pone serio

-¿Qué descubriste?-le mira suspicaz

-Al parecer hay algo en el cuerpo de tu hijo que no se que sea, pero se vio como una esencia…rosa-intentando explicar por qué había visto eso si no era parte del rubio

-Supongo que es lo que trae alborotados pero lo que se me hizo raro, fue cuando salí a dar mi discurso, la mayoría de los pretendientes eran hombres-dedujo rápidamente el cuarto caminando de un lado a otro

-Al parecer afecta más a los hombres

-Supongo

A los pocos segundos Fugaku abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Naruto no entrena con mis hijos siempre a esta hora?-se levanta de su asiento

-Por supuestos ellos entrenan diario en… oh-mas sorprendido, se coloca su capa

Sin tiempo que perder, salieron corriendo del despacho del Hokage. Tenían que llegar a tiempo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

**En el campo de entrenamiento…**

Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi entrenaban bastante serios (por no decir peligroso y casi suicida). Habían mejorado sus técnicas a tal punto de hacerlas muy poderosas. Unos cuantos golpes, técnicas y patadas después, terminaron su entrenamiento cansados.

-Uff… jejeje. Somos los mejores-dice el rubio con orgullo

-Para ser un par de mocosos, han mejorado bastante-sonríe de lado Itachi

-Hm, más bien es porque ya estás viejo que no puedes seguirnos el paso-se burla el Uchiha menor

-Vieja tu espada estúpido hermano menor-le mira con fastidio

-Con mi espada no te metas, ella si es productiva no como tus cuervos-desafiándolo

-¡Oye! No te metas con Pepe y Juanito, ellos y sus amigos son muy eficientes, incluso más que tu víbora gigante-se acerca a él molesto

Suspira el rubio con una gran gota bajando de su sien. Siempre eran así de infantiles sus peleas.

-Chicos, ¿podrían dejar de pelear un momento por favor?-les mira aburrido el ojiazul

-…-ambos morenos lo voltean a ver

-¿Qué pasa?-confundido

-…-lo miran fijamente analizando cada parte de su cuerpo

-Ehh… ¿Por qué me ven así?-comienza a ponerse nervioso

-…-miradas intensas y seductoras made in Uchiha

-Me…me están asustando-retrocede ya que se dirigen a él lentamente como si fuera una presa y sin dejar de verlo

Antes de que pudiera huir, ambos Uchiha lo aprisionan entre sus cuerpos.

-Aléjate Itachi, es mío- sacando su sharingan

-En tus sueños ototo-baka, el me prefiere a mi-sale a relucir también su técnica ocular

-_¡Kyaaaa me muero!, están demasiado cerca-_se sonroja a más no poder a punto de hiperventilar (¿y quién no se pondría así estando en medio de esos dos Uchiha?)

-¿Po…podrían alejarse u…un poco? N…no me dejan respirar- rojo como semáforo

-_**Ya lo escucharon, aléjense de el **_-una voz de ultratumba los hizo separarse

Estaban a punto de mandar a volar al tipo que interrumpió su pelea, pero al ver quien era no hicieron más que sudar frío. Era Minato quien traía una mirada de infarto y para rematar su padre los miraba reprobatoria y fríamente.

-Ustedes dos, a casa A-H-O-R-A-silabea el jefe Uchiha llevándose a sus hijos

-Naruto, ¿estás bien?- lo abraza protectoramente

-E…estoy bien papá, no te preocupes-sonríe

-¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE NO ME PREOCUPE SI ESE PAR ESTUVO A PUNTO DE VIOLARTE?-grita asustando a Naruto por su actitud tan sobreprotectora

Terminando de traum…ejem, cuidar a su hijo, fueron a casa.

**En el supermercado…**

-Apuesto a que Naruto se queda con mi hijo Sasuke-dice emocionada Mikoto mientras selecciona el jitomate

-Pienso lo mismo, ¿has visto las miraditas que se lanzan cada vez que están juntos? Se ven tan cute-Kushina está de acuerdo mientras recordaba con emoción esos detalles

-Y… ¿Quién de los dos será el uke?-mira fijamente la fruta-Creo que será Sasuke arriba de Naruto

-O puede ser Naruto arriba de Sasuke-toma algunas verduras

-…-se miran fijamente analizando así lo que dijeron antes

-…

-…

-…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-comienzan a reírse de forma histérica asustando a varios que pasaban por ahí

-Definitivamente Sasuke será seme-intenta recuperarse la pelinegra de su ataque de risa

-Lo sé, ya que, la forma como llegó Naruto le da en todos los aspectos a la palabra uke-se limpia las lágrimas la pelirroja (pobre Naru, hasta su mamá le lleva la contra)

-¿Sabes? Deberíamos de darles un empujoncito-tomando ingredientes para hacer onigiri

-Tienes razón, ellos se quieren pero al parecer ni las tres se dan-suspira fastidiada porque sus hijos eran muy lentos para esas cosas

Y entre comentarios, siguieron comprando las cosas para hacer la comida. Comenzaron a planear la forma en que los juntarían sin saber que había más de uno detrás del rubio.

**En un lugar cerca de Konoha… **

-Ya casi llegamos a la aldea hermano- dice una rubia caminando despreocupada

-Uy hermanito, tienes muchas ganas de verlo-se burla un castaño al ver cómo otro chico de cabello pelirrojo andaba a paso veloz

-Cállense los dos o los enterraré con mi arena-estaba bastante molesto pero también sonrojado ya que habían descubierto el por qué de su prisa

Sin duda alguna tenía que recordar asesinarlos por metiches. Pronto llega a Konoha y una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-_Vas a ser mío Naruto-_ entra a la aldea con ese propósito

Sin duda las cosas se iban a poner interesantes pero sobre todo más difíciles para Naruto.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora las preguntaaaaash.**

**¿Qué les hará Fugaku a sus hijos por andar de manoseadores?**

**¿Cuál será el plan de Kushina y Mikoto para juntar a sus hijos?**

**¿Cómo reaccionará Minato al ver que su niño tiene más pretendientes?**

**¿Correrá sangre en la aldea?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fa. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Acosando y cambiando la perspectiva (Capítulo 3) **

**Hola gente bonita, aquí les traigo un capi más de esta hermosa y sensual historia. Estoy muy emocionada por hacer de esta historia una de sus favoritas, pero sobre todo, que les guste mi humor bizarro jejeje. Bueno, sin más que decir, que lo disfruten. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de un mangaka que le encantan las historias yaoi. **

Naruto iba maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra por toda la calle. El chakra de Kyuubi comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo a punto de salir a pasear y no precisamente para saludar a la gente.

Su día de descanso se había ido a la mierda por culpa de ciertos individuos que lo acosaron por toda su casa.

**Flash back**

_El sol salía lentamente desde el horizonte prometiendo ser un día muy tranquilo y relajado. Los rayos del astro rey se colaron por la ventana de un lindo rubio ojiazul. _

_-Mmm…está bien sol, tu ganas-se despereza alzando los brazos para estirarse _

_Frenó todo movimiento ya que sentía que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Revisó todo su cuarto con la vista: ropa regada en el piso, la pintura de su cuarto estaba recién pintada de hace unas semanas, Sasuke e Itachi a cada lado de su cama y él en medio viéndolo como si se lo fueran a comer. Sí, todo estaba absolutamente en or…_

_Un momento…_

_-¿Sabías que ronroneas cuando duermes?-menciona sensualmente el mayor de los hermanos viéndole sugestivamente _

_-Y al despertar te remueves como un tierno y sexy zorrito-el azabache menor acaricia una de sus piernas _

_-…_

_-…_

_-…_

_Mega vena por parte del rubio. _

_-¡MALDITO PAR DE PERVERTIDOS!_

_**Tres segundos después…**_

_Ambos hermanos se encontraban besando el piso de la calle por cortesía de vuelos Rasengan y de su capitán ojiazul. _

_-Tsk, si supiera el señor Uchiha lo que hace ese par, los desheredaría-suspira fastidiado yendo hacia su clóset por un cambio_

_Al momento de abrirlo, un enorme bulto se deja caer encima de él asustándolo por completo._

_-¡POR KAMI, UN MUERTO EN MI CLOSET!-a punto de desmayarse vio que el bulto se movía haciendo que respire tranquilo y ver quien era_

_-¿Ga…Gaara?-se había quedado de a seis al ver que era su amigo pelirrojo con su ropa interior en manos y cabeza _

_-Tienes ropa muy sexy Naruto, deberías ponértela más seguido-comienza a toquetearlo _

_-¡Kyaaaa! Suéltame manoseador de rubios-intenta quitárselo de encima_

_-__**Haga lo que dice mi hijo Kazekage. Si lo sigue haciendo hará que el Hokage lo mate y por consecuencia, su aldea quede desprotegida-**__una voz de ultratumba se escuchó de pronto en la habitación y que, para alivio de Naruto, interrumpió la perversión del pelirrojo_

_Gaara estaba a punto de mandarlo a dormir bajo cientos de metros de arena cuando vio que el mismísimo Cuarto Hokage lo miraba como si quisiera fusilarlo en ese momento…y no estaba muy equivocado. _

_**Segundos después…**_

_El perver ejem…el ilustre Kazekage también probaba el sabor del suelo gracias al rayo amarillo de Konoha quien veía a ese trío de mocosos libinidosos con furia mientras abrazaba a su pequeño a punto de asfixiarlo por el abrazo tan fuerte._

_Lo que no sabían, es que tanto los Uchiha, como el Kazekage, no se quedarían de brazos cruzados. Naruto sería suyo si o si. _

_-Salgan también de esta casa antes de que me convierta en un asesino de rango S-Minato miraba con frialdad la puerta del baño _

_Para sorpresa del rubio menor, salían de ahí Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru con cara de aburrimiento, Shino, Sai, Lee y Choji. Si se hubiera deshecho de Gaara antes no había problema, pero al entrar al baño…_

_Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. No quería imaginar que hubiera pasado si lo veían esa bola de pervertidos en paños menores. _

_Y con vigilancia máxima por parte de su padre, fue la forma en la que pudo cambiarse y bañarse en paz._

_Saliendo de su casa, miró a todas partes y al ver que no había nadie, salió a paso tranquilo. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando toda la bola de acosadores volvieron a las andadas. _

**Fin del flash back**

-Estoy pensando seriamente irme a encerrar a un monasterio-suspira fastidiado

No había rastro alguno de los acosadores ya que su padre los había mandado a todos, de nuevo, a "visitar el hospital de forma voluntaria", así que aprovecharía para ir a entrenar.

**En la mansión Uchiha…**

Si no es porque fuera Fugaku Uchiha el líder del clan, se estaría riendo a carcajada limpia de la desgracia de sus hijos, pero no podía permitirse eso…por ahora.

-No funcionó lo que nos dijo padre-habla Sasuke bastante adolorido de la cara

-Naruto y Minato-san nos molieron a golpes-Itachi se quejaba ya que según él, tenía una costilla rota

-Espero que hayan aprendido de su castigo-sus hijos lo miraron con sorpresa-lo hice para darles una ayuda con el hijo del cuarto pero también para que recibieran un buen escarmiento

Si no fuera porque tenían un respeto inmenso por su padre, lo matarían aunque sea con la mirada. Eso fue cruel para ser un simple castigo. Ah, olvidaron de quien eran hijos y como dice el dicho de tal palo, tal astilla.

-No ganarán nada si los mandas directo al matadero cariño-llegaba su siempre sonriente madre con las compras de la comida-deben de ser más sutiles con Naruto

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntaban sus hijos al mismo tiempo

-Vaya, mis hijos son los más cotizados por toda la aldea y no saben siquiera como conquistar a una persona. Son tan románticos como una lija-menciona irónica dejando las cosas en la mesa

Eso había sido golpe bajo para ellos, aunque su madre no lo decía con esa intención.

-Lo que tienen que hacer es tratarlo bien. Piensen, ¿cómo creen que se estará sintiendo Naruto ahora con sus acosos faltos de cariño?-les mira fijamente- saben que Naruto no fue bien tratado de pequeño por ser el portador del Kyuubi, imagínense como deben de tenerlo con sus insistentes acosos y manoseos

-Se sentiría como una cualquiera-ahora tenían sentido las cosas para ambos chicos

-Exacto-veía en las caras de sus hijos sendas muestras de culpa aunque no lo demostraran-ahora vayan a disculparse con Naruto y con Minato

-¿Tenemos que ir ahora?-bufa molesto Sasuke

-¿No puede esperar después? Ya va a comenzar la novela-todos miran raro a Itachi-digo, las luchas

-No me obliguen a usar el cucharón con ustedes-les regaña señalándolos con el mencionado cucharón que salió de quien sabe donde

-¡Vamos para allá!-salen prácticamente corriendo de la casa

-Je, no sé cómo le haces para que hagan todo lo que les dices-sonríe de lado su esposo

-Tengo mis métodos-dice orgullosa- ahora, ayúdame a llevar esto a la cocina

-Son pocas cosas, tú las puedes llevar Mikoto-le mira con aire serio

-No me obligues a usar el rodillo Fugaku Uchiha- le lanza una mirada de enojo

**Segundos después…**

Se veía al señor Uchiha llevando todas las cosas que le compró su amada esposa hacia la cocina. El podía contra todos, menos con la "persuasión" de su esposa.

**Con los Namikaze…**

Los chicos Uchiha habían ido a disculparse con ambos rubios y aunque Minato no quedó muy satisfecho con la disculpa o más bien desconfiaba ya que de esos dos podía esperar cualquier cosa, pero en cambio, Naruto los disculpó de buenas a primeras. Sin más que decirles, se retiraron a su casa.

-Mamá, ¿Qué hago? Sasuke y los demás no dejan de acosarme y manosearme-mira a su madre con cierto aire de tristeza mientras lava los platos de la comida

-¿Lo dices por Sasuke verdad?-al mencionar al chico Uchiha a su hijo, hizo que los colores se le subieran al rostro

-Co…cómo crees mamá, no quiero nada con el bastardo de Sasuke-recibe un puñetazo en la cabeza-¡AUCH ME DOLIÓ!

-¡En esta casa no se dicen groserías mocoso malhablado!-una vena aparecía en la frente de la pelirroja

-Lo…lo siento-vuelve a su rostro triste

Su madre lo mira preocupada y suspira pesadamente.

-Naruto…

-Solo me quiere para pasar un rato, al igual que los otros chicos-algunas lágrimas salen de sus bellos ojos azules

-No digas eso cariño-lo abraza-no sabes aún cuál de todos esos chicos te quieren en realidad y pienso que deberías de darle una oportunidad a Sasuke. El no sabe cómo tratar a una persona con cariño luego de lo que pasó con sus padres y a su clan. Tú más que nadie sabe que su actitud cambió drásticamente después de esa tragedia- acaricia su cabeza con mimo

-Gracias mamá-sonríe zorrunamente

-No voy a dejar que mi hijo sea manoseado por Sasuke. Será muy hijo de Fugaku, pero aun así, si se pasa de listo contigo, le arranco los ojos-Minato había escuchado la conversación no muy conforme por la decisión de su amado niño

-Papá, Sasuke no es malo así es el muy bastardo y… ¡auch!

-¡Te dije que sin groserías mocoso!-le da otro golpe a su hijo

-¡Me vas a dejar tonto con tanto golpe-dattebayo!-unas cómicas lagrimitas salen de su ojos

-¡Pues a ver si así se te quita lo grosero-ttebane!-intenta darle otro golpe por andar de respondón

Minato suspirara con cansancio. Eso era todos los días, pero no lo cambiaba por nada del mundo.

**Algunas horas después…**

Algo grave pasaba en ese día ya que él y sus padres habían sido llamados por la vieja menopáusica (así le dice "cariñosamente" a Tsunade) Itachi y Naruto no se encontraban debido a que el primero tuvo una misión de rastreo con su equipo ANBU y el segundo se hallaba visitando a Iruka-sensei.

Sus padres se habían adelantado ya que él tenía unas cosas que hacer. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando Sakura lo interceptó en su camino.

-¿Qué quieres Sakura?-le mira con desgano

-Solo quiero saber si te sientes…diferente-se le acerca casi pegándose como lapa

-No tengo tiempo para estar aguantando tus idioteces Sa…-una repentina arcada de asco quiso salir de su boca pero la retuvo a tiempo

-Seguro que no te sientes diferente-se pega más a él-_jojojo, lo estoy poniendo nervioso ¡FUNCIONA! ¡LA POCIÓN FUNCIONA!-_gritaba su inner con emoción

-No sé de qué me ha…-otra arcada pero más intensa hizo al Uchiha taparse sutilmente la boca con una de sus manos ¿Por qué repentinamente tenía unas inmensas ganas de vomitar?

El se sentía completamente bien hasta que llegó Sakura y…ohhh.

-Sakura-mira a la chica de forma intensa

-¿Si Sasuke-kun? _¡Kyaaa va a besarme!-_observaba a su amor como idiota

-Tu…

-¿Si?

-Tú me…

-Dilo Sasuke-kun-a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Estaba a punto de hacer su deseo realidad

-…-se separa de ella y le mira fríamente sorprendiéndola con ese acto

-Tú… me das asco Sakura. Casi me vomito cuando comenzaste a hablar- se zafa de su agarre de forma brusca y sigue su camino como si nada hubiera pasado

Sakura se quedó totalmente muda, en shock y sobre todo, dolida. (Puajajaja ay Sasuke, que ocurrente eres).

**En el despacho de Tsunade…**

-Ya que están todos, iré directo al grano. El repentino acoso que ha sufrido Naruto estos últimos días no fue obra del Kyuubi. A lo que me refiero es que un agente externo fue el causante de esto-les mira apoyando su mentón en sus manos entrelazadas

-¿Quién sería capaz de hacerle algo así a Naruto?-Minato hablaba serio y frío. Ya encontraría al malnacido que le hizo esa broma pesada a su retoño

-No fue una broma o con intención de dañarlo, fue un accidente-se levanta de su asiento para mirar hacia la ventana

-¿Cómo sabes eso Tsunade?-pregunta intrigada Kushina

-Es porque yo se lo dije-una misteriosa mujer entraba al despacho

Todos la miraron con recelo ya que lo que estuviera a punto de decir, no iba a ser algo bueno para ellos, ni para Naruto.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora viene, ¡la lluvia de preguntas! Wiii **

**¿Qué tendrá que decirles la "misteriosa" mujer?**

**¿Qué hará Sakura después de la humillación total?**

**¿Cómo le afectará esto a Naruto?**

**¿Naruto se quedará idiota de tanto golpe?**

**¿A Minato le dará el patatús por la relevación que hará la mujer? **

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo para averiguarlo. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fa. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Que inicie el cortejo (Capítulo 4)**

**Hola gente bonita, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de esta gran historia. Agradezco de todo corazón el seguirla y hacerla una de sus favoritas. Sin más que agregar, les dejo.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son… bah, ya saben.**

La mayoría de los presentes miraban la escena con una gran gota en la cabeza. Era cierto que la "noticia" que les dio esa mujer era preocupante, pero que llegara a ese pues…

-Minato, deja de ser tan ridículo. Naruto tarde o temprano tendrá que dejar la casa-suspira fastidiada

-¡PRIMERO MUERTO ANTES DE QUE ALGUN APROVECHADO SE LO LLEVE!-su lado sobreprotector salía a flote, de nuevo

Y la escena era tan bizarra, que no sabían si reírse o llorar. Minato era detenido por su esposa y Fugaku evitando que se lanzara contra un casi inconsciente Sasuke por haber "hablado de más".

**Flash back**

_La misteriosa mujer se presenta a ellos como Madame Lala para luego sentarse en una de las sillas del despacho._

_-Como les dije antes, sé que es lo que le pasa a media Konoha. Una chiquilla que quería ganar el corazón de su chico llegó a mi desesperada ya que había hecho de todo para llamar su atención pero nada funcionó. Bueno, para no hacerles el cuento más largo, le di una pócima de amor con la cual hasta el chico más frio y amargado, sería capaz de amar-miró las caras de sorpresa de los presentes y continuó- Al parecer sufrió un percance por lo cual dicha pócima terminó por accidente bañando al chico ojiazul-terminó de relatar_

_-¿Y cómo se le va a quitar eso a Naruto?-Minato estaba demasiado serio y eso significaban problemas, si, problemas para la chiquilla calenturienta que se atrevió a jugar con lo desconocido _

_-Hay un antídoto para ello, sin embargo, no funcionará con Naruto ya que al tener el chakra del zorro de nueve colas, ha fusionado la pócima con su esencia-vio la cara afligida de varios presentes, pero sobre todo de un azabache de peinado extraño que llamó su atención_

_-Entonces… ¿significa que Naruto solo me gusta por la pócima?-agacha su cabeza sorprendiendo a todos por ello_

_-En realidad, lo que la pócima hace es acrecentar el sentimiento que se tiene en realidad de la persona que lo usa y el de quien la usa. Hablando claro, tu ya estabas enamorado de él y la pócima solo hizo que creciera más lo que sientes por el chico y el chico también estaba hasta los huesos por ti, así que ya sabrás-sonríe leve al ver la cara iluminada del chico- en cuanto a los otros, bueno, solo les hizo despertar sus hormonas _

_-Pero, si no el antídoto no sirve ¿Qué otra cosa hay para anular el efecto de la pócima?-preguntó Kushina preocupada, ya que no quería ver a su hijo huir siempre de los acosos _

_-Bueno, hay una forma-los mira detenidamente_

_-¿Y cuál es?- Tsunade ya estaba a punto de estrangular a su amiga por no ser más directa_

_-Naruto debe de tener sexo con la persona que ama-lo suelta de golpe dejando a todos con cara de ¿WTF?_

_-¿E…es la única forma?-Mikoto ya hablaba entrecortadamente ya que podía esperar una reacción idiota de su hijo o de Minato-"Sasuke, por lo que más quieras ¡NO ABRAS LA BOCA! No quiero quedarme sin un hijo"-tragaba grueso al ver a su niño hacer el amago de hablar _

_-"Sasukin, siempre me ha molestado que seas muy callado, pero ahora… ¡NI SE TE OCURRA HABLAR! No quiero ver a Naru viudo antes de tiempo"- a Kushina ya casi le daba el vértigo al notar como el azabache quería hablar_

_-"Hijo, siempre te he considerado prudente, serio y respetuoso, que hablas cuando es necesario y por eso te pido… ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR NI UNA SOLA PALABRA AHORA! Que no quiero aguantar solo a Itachi y a tu madre con sus lloriqueos porque termina la novela de las 8 el día de mañana"-casi se lanzaba hacia su hijo para detener el movimiento de sus labios_

_-Por mí no hay problema. Yo amo a Naruto, así que si esa es la única forma de revertir la pócima lo haré-dijo sin miedo y con mucha determinación _

_-…-tic nervioso en el ojo de Minato _

_-"Mi hijo sniff…"_

_-"Mi yerno sniff…"_

_-"Mi integridad de hombre sniff…"_

_**Tres segundos después…**_

_**-¡PEQUEÑO DEMONIO!-**__lo ahorca _

_-¡kghaaa!- intenta zafarse de las manos de su "suegro" sin éxito_

_Rápidamente todos tratan de salvarlo del celoso Hokage. _

_-¡Minato detente!_

_-¡Cariño lo estas dejando morado!_

_-¿Acaso quieres matar a mi hijo Minato?_

_-¡Esa es la idea!-lo ahorca con más fuerza_

_Y entre tanto grito y ahorcamiento, lograron quitárselo a Sasuke de encima pero cayendo este inconsciente._

**Fin de flash back **

-Tienen que hacerlo Minato. ¿Acaso quieres que un día de estos Naruto termine siendo violado por alguno de esos chiquillos que él no quiere? – Kushina le mira con tristeza-Sé que te gustaría estar más tiempo con él y recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero ten en cuenta que algún día tendrá que crecer-lo abraza y hace señas a Mikoto a quien le da una carta y luego hace más señas para que se lleve a Sasuke

-Yo… no lo sé. Es que Naruto es tan frágil e indefenso, que no quiero que ningún salvaje con hormonas alborotadas le haga algo-suspira pesadamente

-Amor por favor, ambos sabemos que Naruto es muchas cosas menos frágil e indefenso. Más bien los "salvajes con hormonas alborotadas" deberían ser quienes se vean así ya que nuestro hijo tiene en su interior a Kyuubi-ttebane-sonríe dándole un beso para calmarlo

-Bueno, ya hablaremos luego de…-mira que ya casi no hay nadie tan solo su esposa, Fugaku y él- ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Se llevaron a Sasuke al hospital, casi lo matas amor-sonríe nerviosa-Bueno, tengo que irme a preparar la cena. Te amo, trabaja duro- lo besa y sale casi corriendo

-Esa mujer, siempre lleva prisa-sonríe divertido

-¿Sabes? Creo que mi hijo será seme-Fugaku sonríe con burla

-Mi hijo será el seme, no te emociones-mira con detenimiento unos papeles

-…

-…

-…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-se ríen a carcajada limpia

Obvio que ellos tampoco creían que Naruto fuera seme ya que, aunque Minato no lo admitiera, su hijo era… poco rudo en algunas cosas (pobre Naru, todos lo ven bien uke).

-Ti…tienes razón, pero si tu hijo le hace daño a Naruto, lo asesinaré-se limpia las lágrimas

-E…está bien, lo tendré en cuenta-intenta volver a su faceta de seriedad después de semejante risa

Y entre charlas y risas, continuaron con sus labores.

**Con Mikoto y Kushina…**

-Nos ha quedado precioso-mira Kushina embelesada el lugar

-Nuestros niños lo amarán-pone los últimos detalles

-Jojojo, mira el regalito que tengo para ellos-le muestra una caja con algo muy interesante

-Amigui, te has sacado un 100 con esto-emocionada, acomoda la caja en un lugar

-Ahora nos faltan los involucrados-se mira con un brillo malicioso y a velocidad digna de un ninja, desaparecieron del lugar

Sin duda alguna les espera muchas sorpresitas a Sasuke y Naruto.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Dónde está Sasuke?**

**¿Qué habrá en esa caja? **

**¿Naruto y Sasuke estarán de acuerdo con el regalito de la caja?**

**¿Minato impedirá que la "sorpresita" se lleve a cabo?**

**¿Por qué los quesos huelen feo? Esa omítanla **

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fa.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Encuentro nocturno (Capítulo 5)**

**Hola a todos. Gomen por no actualizar antes, pero estaba en entrega de trabajos finales y la flojera me entró de lleno -.- de hecho sigo con flojera, aun así, les traigo este nuevo capi y no dejaré que la flojera me gane. Que lo disfruten.**

**Todo mundo sabe de quién son los personajes de Naruto (¿lo ven? Flojera a full-bosteza*).**

Era extraño, su madre nunca actuaba así, bueno, a decir verdad ella era bastante rara cuando se lo proponía pero… ¿ir a medianoche caminando en el oscuro y frío bosque a quien sabe qué lado (ya que su madre no le dijo ni pío a dónde rayos se dirigían) con tu madre que traía una cara de lo mas… indescriptible que daba miedo? Podría ser su madre pero…

-¿Cómo se que no eres un secuestrador?-el rubio miraba con desconfianza a su madre

Vena por parte de la pelirroja-Si lo fuera, ya te hubiera robado desde antes-suspira molesta por la pregunta boba de su hijo

-Buen punto pero… ¿de qué color son mis calzones?-esa pregunta no tenía sentido alguno pero no hacía daño rectificar que era su progenitora

-Mocoso, tus calzones son naranjas con dibujos de piolín pero lo hiciste bolas y ahora se parecen a pikachu-estaba a punto de ahorcar a su hijo por sus preguntas fuera de lugar

-Si eres mi madre-saca un suspiro de fastidio de su madre- ¿A dónde vamos?

-Vamos a… ohhh, es aquí- se deja ver una cabaña rustica muy bien cuidada

-Vaya, se ve muy acogedora-llega a la entrada de la misma

-Si cariño, es muy bonita. Ahora pasa que te tengo un regalo esperando-lo empuja dentro de la cabaña

Se deja llevar al lugar de su regalo, sin saber que su propia madre lo estaba metiendo a la boca del lobo.

**En otra parte del mismo lugar… (Que lógico ¿no?)**

Sasuke estaba en un gran predicamento, era la cosa más dolorosa a la que se estaría enfrentando en toda su vida ya que…

-¿Cómo pudiste?

-Hijo yo…

Su madre…

-¿Qué clase de madre hace esto?-estaba fuera de sí

La persona más centrada, cabal y pura que conoce o que creyó conocer…

-Hijo, es por tu bien además de que…

-¿Por mi bien? ¡MANGOS MAMÁ! Lo esperaría hasta de mi padre pero, ¿de ti?-la miraba con decepción total

Lo estaba…

-Lo puedes hacer cariño. Haz podido con cosas peores-le mira suplicante

Obligando…

-¡Ni hablar, Madre! No dejaré que nos grabes a mí y a Naruto teniendo relaciones sexuales-casi estaba a punto de revelar el sharingan

…A dejar que ella y Kushina los grabaran teniendo sexo en la cabaña. Por obvias razones, no dejaría que ni su madre ni la de Naruto lo hicieran solo para tenerla como "recuerdo familiar" digo, ¿Qué clase de madre graba la primera vez de su hijo y lo guarda como si fuera un "recuerdo"? sin duda, sus madres estaban igual de chifladas, por eso se llevaban tan bien.

-Ahora entiendo tus repentinos ataques de locura y el por qué mi padre no puede ver a Kushina-san ni en pintura-si, todo tenía sentido

-Pfff, yo fui la que le pegué la locura a Kushina cariño-sonríe como si nada

Sasuke sacude su cabeza violentamente. Era demasiada información para una noche.

-No importa, aún así no dejaré que nos grabes. Si lo haces, las demandaremos y sabes cómo se pone mi padre cuando gasta de más-sonríe victorioso al ver la cara de miedo de su madre

-Uff… ahora sé de donde sacaste ese lado manipulador-suspira-bueno, ponte cómodo porque tendrás una linda sorpresa- le guiñe el ojo y sale dejándolo con la duda

Esperaba que esa sorpresita no le fastidiara más la noche.

**Con Naru y su mami…**

-Toma Naru, ponte esto-le da una caja muy bien arreglada

-¿Qué es?- mira curioso el paquete

-Ábrelo y lo sabrás- sonríe

Se pone a abrirlo y cuando termina de hacerlo mira con sorpresa y sonrojado lo que hay dentro.

-¿No esperas que me ponga eso o sí?

-Claro que si Naruto, te verás muy lindo cuando te lo pongas-revuelve su cabello con cariño

-¿Crees que le guste?-sigue mirando perdido el contenido de la caja

-Por supuesto que si mi niño-le da un beso en la frente-sorpréndelo

Lo deja solo para que se vista esperando que no se arrepienta al último momento.

**Fuera de la cabaña…**

-No me dejó grabarlos-suspira con lagrimones Mikoto

-Naruto tiene baja autoestima-suspira pesadamente

-¿Tiene miedo de que Sasuke lo rechace?-le mira preocupada

-Exacto y también temí su reacción cuando se enteró de la poción. Se podría decir que lo tomó bien, pero aun así tiene miedo de que el amor que Sasuke siente por él se desvanezca-comienza a alejarse

-Este problema es de ellos, no hay que interferir. Ojalá que las cosas se resuelvan entre ellos-la sigue

**En la cabaña…**

Tocan la puerta de una habitación.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo Sasuke ¿puedo pasar?- el rubio estaba muy nervioso y sonrojado

-Pasa-mira como se abre la puerta lentamente y al estar totalmente de par en par se quedó sin aliento ante tal maravillosa visión

Naruto estaba vestido con un hermoso kimono blanco con detalles dorados, que, aunque le quedara algo grande, lo hacía ver hermoso y apetecible. Pero lo que hizo que casi pierda su autocontrol y lanzársele encima fueron las lindas orejitas de zorrito que tenía en su cabeza y una hermosa y esponjosa colita de zorrito y como toque final, una bella flor adornada su rubio cabello.

-Sa…Sasuke no me veas así, pareciera que quieres comerme-estaba todo rojo ya que se sentía violado con la mirada que le lanzaba el moreno

-Y no estás del todo equivocado Naruto-a una velocidad pasmosa se coloca atrás de él abrazándolo por la cintura-quiero comerte ahora mismo-besa su cuello

Estaba a punto de caer en la tentación, cuando recordó lo de la poción y se separó dejándolo sorprendido.

-Naruto, ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Me seguirás amando?-al borde de las lágrimas

-¿A qué te refieres?-confundido y preocupado por la actitud de su hermoso rubio

-Prométeme que me seguirás amando aun cuando la pócima ya no te haga efecto-las lágrima bañaron el lindo rostro del ojiazul

Ante este acto, Sasuke sonrió con ternura, tomó ambas manos de su adoración y las besó con ternura.

-Hasta el final de mi vida Naruto, te seguiré amando-wow, Sasuke si sabía cómo manejar este tipo de escenas románticas-Aunque seas un dobe torpe-y también sabe cómo arruinarlos

-Baka, arruinaste el momento romántico-hace un puchero fingiendo molestia

-Lo siento, pero eso podremos arreglarlo en la cama-lo empuja hacia ella subiéndose arriba suyo

-¿Quieres negociar Sasu?-lo abraza del cuello

-Si contigo es el negocio, daré mi firma sin pensarlo-lo besa apasionadamente

**Minutos después…**

Estando desnudos y acariciándose mientras se besaban como posesos, Sasuke fue preparando la entrada de Naruto.

-¿Estás listo Naruto?-le mira pidiendo permiso para entrar

-Hazlo Sasuke-sonríe nervioso

Entra de una sola estocada haciendo gritar de dolor al rubio.

-¡ARGGG TEME! E…eres un idiota-algunas lágrimas salen

-Lo siento, pero si lo hacía lento te iba a doler más-le besa para tranquilizarlo

Estuvo a punto de patearlo en su retaguardia por bruto, pero decidió dejarse llevar por el beso y el momento.

Comienza a moverse lentamente. Los gemidos por parte de ambos no se dejaron esperar e inundaron la habitación. Sintieron un ligero movimiento en el suelo pero no le tomaron importancia y siguieron con lo suyo.

-Sasuke, me haces temblar de placer-le mira enamorado y con deseo

-Naruto, mueves todos mis sentidos- de igual forma lo mira con amor y lujuria

El piso comenzó a moverse más. Vaya que es apasionado, pensaron ambos sintiéndose completos. Varios minutos más de entrega, pasión y movimientos más frecuentes del suelo, hicieron que los amantes se corrieran a la vez quedando satisfechos y exhaustos.

-Amor, a pesar de haber terminado, sigues moviendo mis sentidos-se acurruca en su pecho

-No cielo, tu eres el que ocasiona terremotos en mi-besa su cabello

-¿Sasuke?-le mira de pronto-Creo que ninguno de los dos "le mueve el piso" al otro

-¿Por qué lo mencionas?-confundido por lo dicho

-Porque la tierra sigue temblando-se hace más fuerte el movimiento

-Tienes razón… ¡es un terremoto!-el suelo se sacude violentamente que de pronto

¡POOM!

**-¡NARUTO VINE A…!**- Minato se queda en shock viendo todo con horror: él y el mocoso Uchiha abrazados, tapados con cobijas y lo peor… desnudos-**¿TE ATREVISTE A MANCILLAR A MI NIÑO, UCHIHA?**-su voz era igual o más escalofriante que la del Kyuubi mismo

La parejita lo miraban aterrados esperando que diera el tiro de gracia.

**Tres segundos después…**

**-¡PEQUEÑO DEMONIO!**

**-¡KJAAJHJABGH!**

**-¡PAPÁ LO ESTÁS MATANDO!-**intenta en vano separarlo de su amado Sasuke

**-Esa es la idea hijo**-aprieta más el cuello del moreno

**Minutos después de estrangulamiento…**

Los padres de ambos chicos y ellos se encontraban en la sala de la cabaña para arreglar las cosas de una vez.

-Minato, entiende de una buena vez que Naruto no será un niño siempre, pero seguirá siendo nuestro hijo- Kushina intenta hacer entrar en razón a su esposo

-Aunque esto suene raro, es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con la loca pelirroja-recibe una mirada de enojo hacia él, pero la ignora totalmente

-Minato ellos ya están crecien…

-No lo entienden, ¿verdad?-aprieta sus puños

-¿De qué hablas Minato?-pregunta Mikoto confundida

-Naruto estuvo solo toda su vida. Abandonado, marginado, humillado, tuvo que arreglárselas por su cuenta. Yo lo único que quiero es protegerlo y quererlo como nunca, ya que esa oportunidad de vivir su infancia se nos fue negada-ahora tenía sentido la actitud sobreprotectora y posesiva del Hokage

De pronto, Naruto lo abraza y le sonríe como él solo sabe hacerlo.

-Papá, estaré eternamente agradecido contigo por lo que has hecho por mí, sé cuidarme solo. Sé que fue muy difícil el tener que vivir en completa soledad, pero luego, conocí a quienes compartiría el campo de batalla y que pasaron de ser mis amigos a ser mi familia. Y es por eso que ahora te pido-le toma el rostro mirándole feliz-que aceptes a Sasuke como a la persona que amo y como parte de la familia

-Naruto es lo más importante que tengo ahora-era el turno de Sasuke para hablar-Él me enseñó que puedo tener otras opciones aparte del odio y la venganza y créame señor Namikaze, jamás volveré hacerle daño a su hijo y tampoco permitiré que alguien lo haga porque lo amo y siempre lo voy a amar hasta que muera-la determinación era una de las tantas cosas que compartían él y Naruto, por eso se complementaban a la perfección

Kushina y Mikoto estaban llorando y moqueando de la emoción por las palabras tan hermosas que decían Naruto y Sasuke. Mientras que Fugaku hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar.

-Está bien hijo, te dejaré estar con Sasuke ya que ha aprobado mi prueba-todos lo miran con cara de ¿WTF?-Estaba probando los verdaderos sentimientos que tiene hacia ti y vaya que te adora ya que cualquiera a la primera hubiera mojado los pantalones y desistiría en conquistarte-sonríe ampliamente

-¿Y por eso casi me rompe la tráquea en dos ocasiones?-un tic nervioso y una mega vena se dejaban asomar

-Tuve que hacerlo, necesitaba verse creíble-cruza los brazos-aunque admito que fue divertido ver como casi te haces del miedo cuando entré haciendo explotar la entrada de la recámara

Pasa brisa de viento.

-¡AUUUUUU jajajaja!- ¿era su imaginación o esos lobos acaban de burlarse de él?

-Eres todo un caso, ahora sé de quién heredó Naruto eso de sorprender-Fugaku suspiraba cansadamente

-Bueno como sea, ya es hora de irnos a casa. Tu y Sasuke se verán luego-Minato se lleva a Kushina y Naruto

-Estoy de acuerdo. Mañana salgan en una cita o algo así-Fugaku hizo lo mismo llevándose a su familia

Después de despedirse, se fueron a descansar luego de un día bastante movidito.

**En otro lugar…**

Un sujeto misterioso se acercaba a la aldea, específicamente vigilaba el barrio Uchiha.

-Muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar- y desapareció sin dejar rastro

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Sasuke tendrá que recibir terapia en su tráquea luego de tanto ahorcamiento?**

**¿Minato aceptó tan fácilmente a Sasuke como "su yerno"?**

**¿Quién era el sujeto misterioso?**

**¿Algún día se me quitará esta flojera de muerte?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fa. **


	7. Chapter 7

**No siempre lo dulce es bueno (Capítulo 6)**

**Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza. Tuve algunos problemillas personales pero ya están resueltos jejeje. Sin más comentarios, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi esperando que les guste.**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de un mangaka que ha hecho que muchas yaoistas hagan doujinshis SasuNaru. **

Tsunade suspiraba con molestia y hastío. Al principio verlos tan juntitos y melosos fue muy tierno, pero después de varias horas de estarlos viendo (ya que el Uchiha fue a que le revisaran la garganta a causa de los estrangulamientos de su suegro) ya era demasiado empalagoso, además de que le provocarían un coma diabético seguro.

-¡Ya basta mocosos! Parecen lapas humanas. Dejen esas bocas descansar un rato-por fortuna había terminado el chequeo del moreno-Solo tuviste una pequeña hinchazón, pero con el tratamiento que te di, se te bajará pronto

-Gracias por atenderlo oba-chan-sonríe frotando su nariz con la de Sasuke

-Hm, lo que él dijo-le da besos de piquito

-Par de mocosos, váyanse a jugar a los tórtolos a otro lado-ya comenzaban a fastidiarle

-Lo dice porque es una vieja menopáusica que no tiene quien le haga caso-le mira molesto el azabache por interrumpirlos

Mega vena por parte de la rubia.

**Cinco segundos después…**

Naruto arrastraba casi corriendo a su moreno para evitar que una camilla del hospital le partiera el cráneo al Uchiha por irrespetuoso.

-¡MOCOSO MALEDUCADO! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME MENOPÁUSICA?-estaba hecha una fiera

-¡A PARTE DE MENOPÁUSICA, VIEJA Y COTORRA!-le estaba resultando divertido molestar a la gobernante

-¡Deja de echarle leña al fuego teme!-ya temía por la vida del baka de Sasuke al ser tan irrespetuoso con su oba-chan

De la nada, comenzaron a llover cientos de camillas de hospital como si fueran proyectiles con un único objetivo: la cabeza de Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡KGHH! Teme, ahora por tu culpa está furiosa-seguía escapando del arsenal de camillas de Tsunade

**Después de huir de Tsunade por toda la aldea…**

-¿Por qué estamos en tu casa Sasuke?-le mira confundido

-Porque mis padres no están, así que tendremos la casa para nosotros solos-sonríe seductor

-¿A qué te refieres?-le mira confundido

-Ay dobe, a veces eres tan ingenuo pero…-se acerca a su oído-es lo que me vuelve loco-lo lame

-Te…teme e…espera-suspira y se sonroja

Las cosas comenzaban a subir de tono entre la parejita. Estaban a punto de hacerlo en el sillón cuando…

-¡KYAAAA!

-¿Por qué rayos gritas do…?-su queja fue interrumpida al ver con sorpresa lo que estaba (más bien a quien está) ocupando el sillón

-Hm, par de idiotas. Nos han arruinado la segunda ronda-Itachi los veía con mucha molestia y una gran vena en la frente

Itachi y Deidara se encontraban prácticamente desnudos en el sofá, estando el primero arriba con una gran molestia y el segundo con una cara llena de vergüenza y rezando porque la tierra se lo tragara.

-¿Por qué ustedes dos están en el sillón teniendo relaciones como conejos? ¿No se odiaban o algo así?-Sasuke alzaba una ceja en señal de incredulidad

-Así era, hasta que Dei y yo hablamos y arreglamos las cosas-sonríe-cuéntales caramelito-se pone en plan meloso

-¡N…no seas empalagoso y menos frente a tu hermano!-sonrojado intenta quitárselo de encima

-Bueno, yo se los cuento- el mayor toma una pose seria

**Flash back**

_Itachi sentía que últimamente una presencia extrañamente conocida merodeaba el barrio Uchiha como si estuviera esperando el momento para atacar. Y sus suposiciones fueron ciertas, ya que ese día decidió tomar "una siesta" y así atrapar la presencia que había entrado en su casa._

_-"Será idiota, ¿acaso no sabe con quién está tratando?"-pensaba mientras "dormía tranquilamente"_

_El sujeto se acercaba lenta y peligrosamente a Itachi con un kunai en la mano. Estaba a punto de matarlo cuando de pronto…_

_¡PAS!_

_-¡IDIOTA! Se supone que no te tienes que despertar para que te mate-le reclama molesto y frustrado al ver su ataque interrumpido_

_-Claro y luego te dejaría beber mi sangre como un vil vampiro. Obvio que no voy a dejar que me maten, ni siquiera tu-le mira divertido-tanto tiempo, Dei _

_-Hm, ¿tienes que ser siempre tan idiota?-voltea la mirada molesto y sonrojado_

_-¿Por qué quieres matarme?-hace que lo mire tomándole del mentón _

_-Por imbécil-se zafa de su agarre_

_-¿Estás molesto porque crees que ando detrás de Naruto?-sonríe divertido al ver la cara de sorpresa del rubio_

_-C…claro que no tarado, ni que fueras actor de telenovela. Quiero matarte porque me caes mal y te detesto-el sonrojo en su rostro no dejaba que sus palabras fueran creíbles _

_-Owww… mi Dei-chan está celoso-le aprieta una mejilla_

_-¡De…deja de actuar como retrasado Itachi y no estoy celoso! Yo te odio, te odio, te o…- sus réplicas fueron calladas por un inesperado y apasionado beso del Uchiha _

_-Sabes que voy a seguir haciendo esto hasta que admitas la verdad Deidara. Tú estas perdidamente enamorado de mí como yo lo estoy de ti-toma su rostro con ambas manos _

_-I…Itachi_

_-Te amo Dei y eso nunca va a cambiar- vuelve a besarlo pero con más enjundia _

_Se recostaron en el sillón sin dejar de besarse. Las ropas volaron por la sala sin algún destino específico y el calor de la pasión llenaba la habitación. _

_Itachi besaba el cuello dejando marcas que hacían ver que el rubio ya tenía dueño y que dicho dueño mataría al desgraciado que osara tocar lo que es suyo. Los gemidos del rubio fueron subiendo de tono y más al sentir unos dedos invasores ya lubricados._

_-¿Cu…cuando fue que…?_

_-Ya tenía listo el lubricante por si la situación se presentaba-el moreno sonreía prepotente _

_-E…eres un pe…pervertido desequilibrado-jadeaba extasiado_

_-Pero soy tu pervertido desequilibrado-lo besa apasionadamente _

_Terminó de preparar al rubio y colocó su miembro en posición entrando de una sola estocada._

_-¡AHHH BA…BASTARDO! E…eres un maldito ca…cavernícola- arañaba la espalda del moreno profundamente_

_-E…era más fa…cil así ya que t…te hubiera lastimado si lo hacía lento- comienza a moverse_

_Los jadeos y gemidos de ambos jóvenes no se dejaron esperar llenando el lugar de deseo, calor y sobre todo amor. Varios minutos de éxtasis, llegaron al orgasmo._

_-L…lo hiciste bien- Deidara lo abrazaba dando caricias en la espalda arañada_

_-Je…soy el mejor-lo besa_

_-E…eres un creído_

_-Yo también te amo-comentó sarcástico haciendo reír al rubio _

**Fin del flash back**

Se veía a un Itachi con dos chichones en la cabeza y tirado en medio de la sala a causa de un molesto Sasuke y un avergonzado Deidara que lo dejaron K.O.

-Eso fue demasiada información-Naruto estaba todo rojo de pena al ver que su cuñado no tenía ni una pizca de decencia

-Siempre supe que era un trastornado de primera-suspira con fastidio

-¿No te mordiste la lengua Sasuke?-el rubio hizo sacarle una vena por el comentario

-No empiecen a pelear ahora. Además, todos tenemos la culpa: nosotros por entrar sin tocar primero y ustedes por andar haciendo sus cosas en plena sala- Deidara y Sasuke lo miraban con sorpresa- ¿Qué?

-Eso fue lo más sensato, centrado y directo que pudiste haber dicho en mucho tiempo dobe-sonríe divertido

Vena por parte del rubio.

**Dos segundos después…**

Ahora se veía a Sasuke sobándose la cabeza debido al tremendo zape que le propino su novio mientras que Itachi ya había reaccionado.

-Te excediste Naruto

-Eso te pasa por portarte tan teme conmigo- le mira enojado con un puchero

-Lo siento Naru, discúlpame-le besa

-Está bien, solo porque te disculpaste-corresponde el beso con pasión

-Oigan, váyanse a tu cuarto ototo baka. No queremos verlos en acción-hacía arrumacos con Deidara

-Ven, vayamos al cuarto de huéspedes Naruto- lo jala haciendo que lo siga

Algo en la mente de Itachi hizo click y recordó que la mejor recámara para "jugar" era precisamente la de huéspedes.

-¡A UN LADO OTOTO QUE MI DEI Y YO VAMOS A ESTRENAR LA CAMA!-lo empuja bruscamente corriendo con Deidara a cuestas y completamente desnudos

-¡ERES UN BASTARDO EGOÍSTA!- carga a Naruto al estilo nupcial y comienza a quitar la ropa de ambos

-¡ITACHI, MALDITO TRASTORNADO! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE LLEVARME DESNUDO POR TODA LA CASA?-intenta en vano zafarse de las garras de Itachi

-¡TEME PERVERTIDO DEJA DE DESNUDARME!-patalea intentando librarse de Sasuke pero sin éxito

Como mapaches rabiosos, estuvieron todo el recorrido pegándose, lanzándose jutsus y hasta mordiéndose. Llegando ambos a la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes de puro milagro la puerta no se rompió ya que entraron ambos al mismo tiempo y tumbaron bruscamente a los rubios en la cama.

-¡JA GANÉ!

-¿PERO QUE MIERDA? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!, YO AVENTÉ PRIMERO A NARU A LA CAMA

-¡NI HABLAR! DEI FUE EL PRIMERO QUE TOCÓ LA CAMA

Comenzaron a pelearse en la cama y sus parejas intentaros separarlos. Uno de ellos resbaló y cayó en la cama llevándose al resto y quedando, en una posición bastante comprometedora.

-¡Oh chicos! con que aquí están. Estuvimos buscándolos por todas par…-la madre de los Uchiha se quedó muda ante lo que vio

-Amiga, ¿ya encontraste a los chicos para que vinieran a co…?-Kushina se quedó de piedra al ver semejante escena

-Ma…mamá. N…no es lo que parece f…fue culpa de…

-**¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?-**entraron Fugaku y Minato con auras asesinas al ver semejante…teatrito

El resto de los presentes tragó grueso. Porque sabían que si por separado eran duros con los castigos, juntos eran peor que la inquisición.

Lo único que podían hacer las madres de los chicos era rezar porque siguieran vivos, ya que no saldrían bien librados, no cuando Uchiha Fugaku y Namikaze Minato eran los castigadores.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Qué les harán Fugaku y Minato a los chicos?**

**¿Cómo ayudarán Mikoto y Kushina a sus hijos para que salgan de esto? **

**¿Saldrán airosos los chicos cuando les expliquen lo que pasó en realidad? **

**¿No creen que hace mucho calor?**

**¿Por qué sudamos?**

**¿Qué le pasa a Lupita? **

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, cuídense y nos vemos muy pronto. Dejen sus revis por fa. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Cumpliendo el castigo (Capítulo 7)**

**Hola gente bonita. Lamento tardar tanto pero me perdí en los caminos de la vida y luego vi pasar a un gato que… bueno, está bien, la razón por la que no he actualizado tanto como antes es por falta de inspiración pero aun así hago un gran esfuerzo para mejorar la historia y hacerlos reír con mis ocurrencias en este fic. **

**Espero que lo disfruten. Oh, cierto se me olvidaba decir que: los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de un sujeto que seguramente se droga y por eso le sale el manga medio marciano. **

**Nota: para quien me preguntaba si Dei está vivo, si, no es un edo tenshin, Naru-chan lo revivió al igual que los demás. **

-Papá, esto aparte de ser algo antihigiénico, es inhumano- se quejaba Naruto mientras limpiaba el piso de toda la mansión Uchiha con un cepillo de dientes

-No te quejes. Era eso o con la lengua y agradece que convencí a Fugaku de aplicarles este castigo porque el suyo, era más drástico-Minato miraba muy entretenido una revista

-Con todo respeto señor Namikaze, pero no fue nuestra culpa el que nos encontrara en esa… situación comprometedora-menciona Deidara mientras se peleaba con su fleco ya que lo tenía pegado en la frente por el sudor y por lo tanto se sentía incómodo

-Lo sé, pero aun así esto les enseñará a no dejarse mancillar a la primera seducción de ese par. Ya dejen de quejarse, quiero este piso brillando de limpio-da vuelta a la hoja despreocupadamente

Ambos rubios se miraron y suspiraron pesadamente. Esperaban que Sasuke e Itachi estuvieran mejor que ellos.

**Con los Uchiha…**

-No, ahí no lo quiero. Muévanlo hacia la derecha-Fugaku miraba con detenimiento el castigo que le impuso a sus hijos

-¿A…ahí está bien?- Sasuke sudaba a mares, hasta parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento

-No, mejor hacia la izquierda-señala bostezando

-Padre ya decídase donde quiere la TV de plasma, pesa demasiado-Itachi ya sentía que una buena hernia se le iba a formar por cargar tanto

-¡No me presionen mocosos! Además, tienen que cumplir con su castigo por andar de calientes y no saberse controlar. Tsk, hacerlo en mi sala ¿Cómo se les ocurre?-los miraba bastante molesto- Ahí está bien

Vena por parte de los chicos, ¡si ese fue el primer lugar en donde les dijo que no lo pusieran! Vaya que si se la estaba cobrando por lo de la sala.

-Bien, ahora van a cargar ese ropero hasta el ático, lo limpian, lo cubren con una manta y bajan para meter ese otro ropero en la recámara de huéspedes. ¡Pero muévanse de una vez par de holgazanes!- después de ordenarles, se pone a leer el periódico

-¿Por qué presiento que estos muebles van a terminar en el mismo lugar?

-No creo que nuestro padre sea tan vil como para hacernos eso-se ponen a cargar el mueble

Y efectivamente, los muebles quedaron exactamente en el sitio donde estaban primeramente.

**Horas después con los rubios…**

-Me duelen los brazos y las rodillas-Deidara se soba las partes mencionadas

-Me siento como un moretón gigante-Naruto estaba tirado en el piso todo agotado

-Parece que aprendieron la lección- sonríe satisfecho el cuarto-Bueno chicos, les haré una pregunta bastante comprometedora, pero quiero que me digan la verdad-los mira seriamente haciendo que los chicos le presten atención

-La pregunta es: a pesar de que Sasuke e Itachi son unos engreídos, frívolos, amargados, ególatras, irritantes, irrespetuosos y pervertidos, ¿Por qué los aman?-se cruza de brazos

-A Itachi lo criaron así señor Namikaze, pero solo se muestra de ese modo con los demás y conmigo es quien realmente es: amable, atento, dulce, a veces es un completo idiota, pero eso es parte de su encanto natural. Es un idiota bipolar pervertido y amoroso, pero lo amo tal cual es-sonríe con sinceridad

-¿Y tú Naruto?-lo mira sonreír enamorado

-Porque él fue el primero en reconocerme como persona, como ninja y como rival. Sabes que nadie en la aldea se me quería acercar por ser el portador del Kyuubi-sonríe melancólico- pero Sasuke, a pesar de saber de los "rumores" sobre mí, siguió frecuentándome, sacarme de quicio y hasta pelearnos solo para llamar la atención del otro. Cuando se fue, una parte de mi la sentí muerta y después de buscar el porqué de ese vacío que dejó en mi corazón, me di cuenta de que lo amaba más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo y que lo voy a seguir amando hasta que muera-sonreía y hablaba con tanta sinceridad haciendo que en la garganta de su padre se formara un nudo

Minato se levantó y abrazó a ambos chicos. Sin duda alguna Itachi y Sasuke se habían ganado la lotería con ellos.

-Pero eso sí, si se pasan de listos de nuevo con ustedes, aunque Fugaku se enoje, les pondré una orden de restricción y de exilio-si, Minato nunca dejará de ser sobreprotector

**Horas después con los morenos…**

Después de cargar cosas pesadas y tener la espalda destrozada, Fugaku los llevó "accidentalmente" donde platicaban los rubios y "sin querer" escucharon las confesiones de Naruto y Deidara.

-Ahora sé porque amo tanto a Deidara-una gran sonrisa se instalaba en el rostro de Itachi

-¿Cómo sigue siendo capaz de amarme luego de que intenté matarlo tantas veces?-agacha la mirada llamando la atención de su padre y hermano con ese gesto-Se humilló por mí en frente de los cincos kages para que me perdonaran la vida, se dejó masacrar la cara para que el odio que me tenían no cayera en la mía-se cubre el rostro intentando no llorar

Sorpresivamente, Fugaku lo abraza, un gesto que jamás creyó posible venir de su padre y menos hacia él.

-Eso te demuestra que el muchacho vale la pena Sasuke. Por ningún motivo lo dejes ir, ya que no volverás a encontrar a nadie igual de excepcional que Naruto- sigue abrazándolo por lo que Sasuke corresponde de igual forma

-Ototo baka, parece que encontraste a alguien que te baje esa cara de mala leche que te cargas-se burla dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente con sus dedos

-Cállate ojeroso, a ver si Deidara te puede quitar la cara de idiota ojeroso que tienes-finge enojo a punto de darle un buen golpe en plena jeta

Comenzaron a pelearse como niños pequeños.

-_"Algún día van a sacarme canas verdes"_-se soba las sienes fastidiado al ver a sus hijos comportarse tan inadecuadamente

**Estando todos reunidos…**

Minato y Kushina decidieron "adoptar" (si es que se le puede decir así) a Deidara y Naruto estaba feliz de tener un hermano mayor. Estando todos en el comedor de la casa Uchiha, las madres de los chicos dieron un anuncio.

-Chicos, Kushina y yo los necesitamos para una misión especial-Mikoto hablaba seriamente teniendo así la atención de todos

-Es peligroso, se podría decir que es una misión de rango S-ahora Kushina era quien tenía la atención ya que cuando se ponía seria, es porque era algo realmente grande

-¿Y de qué se trata la misión?- pregunta Naruto ansioso

Las mujeres se miran y asienten para hablar a la vez.

-Pues la misión es que ustedes…

Un rayo ilumina el cielo dándole a la situación un aspecto macabro. Los chicos las miraban horrorizados e incluso los jefes de familia se quedaron sorprendidos. Sin duda, era lo peor que podrían hacer en su vida.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora, la parte que más les gusta-redoble de tambores-¡las preguntas!**

**¿De qué misión se tratará para que pusieran esa cara?**

**¿Por qué sus madres les dieron de la misión en vez de que Tsunade misma les dijera?**

**¿Minato será capaz de aplicar esa orden de restricción?**

**¿Quieren ver a Naru y a Dei con pancita de embarazo?**

**¿De quién era el cepillo de dientes que usó Naru para limpiar el piso? **

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fa. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Misión de realeza (Capítulo 8) **

**Hola gente bonita, lamento la tardanza. Tuve muchos inconvenientes pero bueno, les agradezco infinitamente que hayan seguido esta historia y aquí los dejo con el capi. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los personajes no son mios, son propiedad de un mangaka que tarda siglos en publicar el final del manga. **

Naruto y Deidara estaban desmayados, siendo sostenidos y abanicados por sus parejas que, veían a sus progenitoras con ganas de ahorcarlas por semejante…abominación. Si, era una total y traumática abominación porque ponían en juego su pellejo, pero sobre todo, su orgullo y dignidad.

-¡Ni crean que haremos reverenda estupidez solo porque perdieron una apuesta!-Sasuke mostraba todo su lado rencoroso y vengativo, además de que no sabría si podía contenerse

-Estoy de acuerdo ototo baka. Pensé que era una misión dada por parte de la Hokage-bufa molesto. Sus madres superaron su locura con creces

-Tienen que hacerlo o si no le diremos a cierta persona lo que pasó en realidad con el "accidente" del sake de hace tres meses-sonrieron victoriosas al ver el semblante preocupado de sus hijos

Los rubios comenzaron a despertar, esperando que todo haya sido un mal sueño, pero al ver las caras sádicas de sus madres, la resignación de sus parejas y el silencioso pésame que le daban sus padres, supieron que era de todo, menos una broma.

**En el calvario…emm, en la misión…**

Los cuatro jóvenes se dirigían hacia la villa del castillo donde les aguardaba su "peligrosa" misión y obvio que lo era, para el orgullo de ciertos morenos.

Llegando al castillo, un par de remolinos los interceptaron de forma poco sutil.

-¡Kyaaaa! Mamá tenía razón, los rubios son muy lindos y perfectos para cuidarnos y jugar con nosotras-una pequeña castaña de ojos azules se lleva a Naruto y a Deidara junto con otra pequeña igual a ella

-¡Siiii! Los morenos son tan guapos que harán nuestra obra un éxito-una joven de cabello rojo y ojos azules les sonríe de forma y se los lleva a empujones junto con su hermano mellizo

Si, habían pasado de ser los ninjas más fuertes y temidos a ser unos simples niñeros de cuatro mocosos malcriados con complejos de cuentos de hadas.

**Con nuestros queridos rubios…**

Las niñas comenzaban a vestirlos de mil formas y colores haciendo que incrementara el sonrojo en los rostros de los rubios. Dando los toques finales, terminaron con su "obra maestra".

-Se ven tan lindos, ¿verdad Ayumi-chan?-a la mencionada le brillaban los ojos de la emoción

-Por supuesto Ayaka-chan-ambas sonreían satisfechas con su trabajo

Los rubios voltearon a verse en un espejo quedando anonadados: ambos llevaban vestidos de color azul con un extraño corte por delante del cuello, guantes y como toque final un maquillaje abundante (por no decir estilo payaso) y una linda tiara adornando sus cabezas. Si alguien los viera así, se suicidaban.

-"_Espero que a los otros no les esté yendo igual de mal que a nosotros_"-pensaron ambos hermanos suspirando pesadamente

**Con los morenos…**

Al contrario que sus parejas, estos daban más batalla ya que no se dejarían poner esos estúpidos trajes mata hijos (lo dicen por las mallas apretadas de los trajes cofcof). Así seguía la infantil disputa hasta que el chico de cabello rojo los "calmó" (por no decir que amenazó) con ponerles a los rubios príncipes más guapos, además de tomarles fotos y esparcirlas por todo el país.

-Bien, ahora van a ir a rescatar a sus princesas-sonríe misteriosamente

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-le mira fastidiado el menor de los Uchiha

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡NARUTO/DEIDARA! ¿Qué mierda hicieron?-a punto de estrangular al par de mocosos

-Oh, nada. Simplemente están colgando de uno de los pisos más altos del castillo-la chica decía como si nada viendo como los morenos se ponían pálidos

-Van a lamentar el haber nacido, mocosos malcriados-Itachi estaba a punto de mandarlos a dormir con los peces cuando otro grito por parte de los rubios lo sacó de su intento de asesinato

-Esto no se va a quedar así-Sasuke les advirtió para luego llevarse a Itachi e ir en ayuda de sus rubios

-Vaya, parece que son de lo que no se debe de jugar con ellos-dijo el chico bostezando

-Tienes razón, pero no tendrán la oportunidad para ponernos las manos encima. Digo, ¿Qué podría pasar?-la chica le dio poca importancia al asunto y se fue junto con su hermano a ver el rescate de los rubios

**20 Trampas de fuego, 93 flechas envenenadas y 40 hoyos gigantes con cocodrilos y tiburones después…**

-¡Esos malditos mocosos quieren matarnos!-corría Sasuke enfurruñado intentando llegar hacia los rubios

-¡Deja de quejarte y sigue corriendo!-Itachi seguía corriendo mientras planeaba cómo rescatar a su amado y de paso deshacerse de los mocosos haciendo que pareciera un accidente

Estuvieron a punto de llegar pero algo les hizo helar la sangre: los cuatro mocosos cortaban las cuerdas dejando solo unos pequeños hilos que eran el único soporte para Naruto y Deidara. Usando sus habilidades ninjas lograron interceptar la caída de sus amados a los pocos segundos de que la cuerda cedió por completo.

-¡Sasuke!

-¡Itachi!

Ambos mencionados fueron abrazados con fuerza. Los Namikaze les sonrieron pero ese gesto cambió a uno de miedo al ver que "cazaban" con la mirada al cuarteto de mocosos y a una velocidad espantosamente rápida, atraparon a los pequeños maleantes amarrándolos y cargándolos como sacos de papas.

Dos horas después, Mikoto, Kushina y la mamá de los demo…de los niños vieron con asombro como ellos se comportaban muy obedientemente. Pero no notaban las caras de miedo y sumisión hacia los morenos, luego de la "plática" que tuvieron con sus niñeros morenos.

_**Flash back**_

_-¡Noooo! Por lo que más quiera, ¡no le haga nada a mi muñeca eruptitos!-la pequeña gemela lloraba lágrimas de cocodrilo al ver a su muñeca favorita a punto de pasar a mejor vida _

_-¡Mi carrito de control remoto nooo!-el gemelito chillaba asustado al presenciar que uno de los morenos iba a aplastar su juguete con un mazo enorme_

_-¡Mis cosméticos carísimos y de importación! No los siga mezclando por favor-la hermana mayor imploraba piedad ya que le había costado más de dos años conseguirlos _

_-¡Mis revistas playboy noooo!-el pelirrojo lloraba como nena al ver sus amadas revistas siendo quemadas una por una _

_-Nunca-decían ambos morenos fría y sádicamente _

_Los mocosos seguían llorando al ver como sus amadas pertenencias se hacían añicos. Pero no tenían ni idea de que estaban en un genjutsu por parte de los Uchiha._

_-¡Los van a dejar traumados!-decía Naruto viéndoles preocupado _

_-Van a encarcelarnos por traumar a unos pobres niños-Deidara intentaba que los morenos pararan, pero nada_

_-Nah, no les pasará nada. Unos diez minutos más y ya saldrán del trance-Itachi tomaba té como si estuviera viendo un documental aburrido _

_-Es necesario, para que aprendan que no se deben de meter con lo más preciado de los hermanos Uchiha-Sasuke miraba a los mocosos mientras tomaba una de las manos de Naruto _

_Los rubios suspiraban al verse abrazados posesivamente por los morenos. Si algo les molestaba a Itachi y a Sasuke, era verlos en peligro de ser lastimados._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Después de la tortuosa tarea de cuidar a los mocosos, la señora les dio una buena remuneración. Mikoto y Kushina querían sacar algunas regalías, pero lo único que ganaron fue una amenaza de acusación hacia Fugaku y Minato. Si, ahora las del castigo serían sus madres por haberlos mandado a la casa de cuatro mocosos maniáticos.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Ahora las preguntas!**

**¿Qué castigo recibirán Mikoto y Kushina?**

**¿Los niños tendrán que ir a terapia luego de semejante castigo?**

**¿Algún día tendrán un poco de intimidad los Uchiha con sus rubios? **

**¿Dónde quedaron los disfraces?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fa. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Mamás en acción es igual a desastre (Capítulo 9)**

**Hola gente bonita. Ya sé, no tengo perdón de Kami-sama por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo, pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de un mangaka que no piensa hacer un final yaoi y que solo dejará a una pareja. **

Después de que nuestras parejitas fueran con el chisme a sus padres sobre la "excelente misión" impuesta por sus madres, Fugaku y Minato les prohibieron a sus mujeres verse por todo el mes, además de que les dieron solo el dinero suficiente para comprar lo indispensable (o sea, nada de salidas ni de compras) por lo que andaban bastante irritables y deprimidas.

Luego de cumplir con su castigo, ambas se abrazaron llorando como Magdalenas alegando que habían sido años sin verse y que sus esposos eran unos dictadores insensibles.

-Hay amigui, no sabes cómo me ha limitado Minato con el dinero. Ni que fuera una compradora compulsiva- mencionaba indignada mientras tomaba un café

-Ya lo sé, digo, compramos siempre lo necesario. Nunca gastamos ni una moneda de más-la morena estaba muy de acuerdo con su amiga

-Hm, eso no es verdad-llega Shikamaru con una cara de aburrimiento y mostrándoles en una lista todo lo que habían comprado, cortesía de sus maridos

Ambas mujeres sudaron la gota gorda al ver la enorme cantidad de dinero que gastaron.

-Están más endeudadas con Fugaku-san y Hokage-sama que Tsunade-sama con los casinos de todo el mundo- les miraba reprobatoriamente- Si se enteran de eso, son capaces de encerrarlas en un genjutsu eterno o sellar sus almas para siempre-comentaba fastidiado dejándoles la enorme lista de deudas para retirarse a ver las nubes

-Tsk, debemos de hacer algo para saldar esta cuenta

-¡Tengo una idea Kushina!

-¿Cuál es amiga? Suelta la sopa- le mira intrigada

Le susurra al oído la genial idea, a lo que la pelirroja soltó una risita de muajajaja. Si, definitivamente cuando esas dos mujeres planeaban algo, era muy seguro que alguien iba a salir lastimado.

**Dos horas después…**

-Naruto, abre. No fue mi intención que pasara eso-la pelirroja estaba preocupada al ver que su hijo no hacía caso de sus llamados ni tenía ganas de abrirle la puerta

-No quiero hablar con nadie-decía con voz tristona y decepcionada

Siguió tocando la puerta y llamándolo pero nada funcionó. Suspira derrotada yendo ahora al cuarto de Deidara.

-Deidara, abre la puerta por favor. No sabía que eso iba a suceder

-Déjame solo-le habló con voz molesta y triste

Volvió a suspirar triste. Definitivamente aunque no lo aceptara, Fugaku tenía razón en lo de que "ser un desastre de persona". El plan no salió muy efectivo, aunque ganaron mucho, hicieron perder a sus hijos.

**Con los Uchiha…**

-Sasuke por favor abre, necesito decirte lo en realidad pasó-tocaba con insistencia la puerta

-Déjame en paz mamá, por lo menos ten la decencia de eso- definitivamente su hijo la aborrecía

Sabiendo que no ganó nada con insistir a su hijo menor, fue ahora con Itachi. El sí sería más consciente de la situación aunque…

-Itachi…

-¿Puedes por una vez dejarnos tranquilos?

No siempre podía vanagloriarse de conocer totalmente a sus hijos. Al parecer ella y Kushina habían arruinado totalmente la relación de los muchachos.

_**Flash back **_

_-¿Para qué nos llamaste mamá?-Naruto mira confundido a su progenitora ¿Qué podía ser tan urgente para que estuviera alterada?_

_-Los llamé para pedirles que se pongan estas vendas en los ojos-sonríe misteriosamente la pelirroja _

_-¿Por qué quieres que usemos eso?- Deidara estaba bastante desconfiado, podía esperar cualquier cosa de ella _

_-Sólo pónganse las vendas y estos auriculares-Mikoto ya sabía por dónde iban los pensamientos del rubio mayor así que rápidamente les ayudó a colocarse lo mencionado _

_-No escucho nada-decía Naruto con voz alta_

_-¿Qué?-Deidara gritó _

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡NO ESCUCHO NADA!_

_-¿CUÁL NARANJA? _

_-Excelente, no escuchan nada amiga- sonreía con complicidad a su amiga morena _

_-¿QUÉ?-gritaron ambos _

_Las mujeres simplemente los sentaron en unas sillas y como sus hijos no podían ver ni escuchar nada…_

_-¡PASEN POR AQUÍ GENTE DE KONOHA! _

_-¡APROVECHEN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD UNICA DE DARLES UN BESO A ESTOS DOS GUAPETONES MUCHACHOS!_

_-Por solo 100 yenes obtengan un dulce beso de estos lindos chicos_

_Y como si fuera reliquia de algún santo (1) prácticamente la mayoría de los jóvenes de la aldea se formaron para obtener un beso_

_-Jojojo amigui, vamos a ganar mucho dinero hoy- la madre de los azabache recogía el dinero de los primeros besadores_

_-Aprovechen muchachos, solo que no toquen ni mucho menos magullen la mercancía- menciona muy contenta la pelirroja_

_Los candidatos se prepararon, se acercaron a ellos lentamente. El contacto era inminente hasta que…_

_¡PAM!_

_-¿Cómo se atreven intentar besar a NUESTROS novios?-los hermanos Uchiha hacían acto de presencia al haber golpeado a esos por lo que los demás jóvenes optaron por lo mejor: huir despavoridos _

_Les quitaron los vendajes y los auriculares de manera brusca._

_-Sasuke, Itachi ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Deidara los miraba extrañados. Se suponía que no llegarían hasta entrada la noche de la misión _

_-Nos vamos por un día y ya se están besuqueando con media aldea-Itachi estaba bastante molesto _

_-¿Disculpa? No se dé que estás hablando-le miraba el rubio mayor con el ceño fruncido _

_El moreno le señala el gran letrero de "Un beso por 100 yenes". Los rubios se quedaron pasmados, ¡LOS USARON DE NUEVO!_

_-¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto para caer en este tipo de cosas Naruto?- Sasuke al igual que Itachi se comportaba celosamente _

_-No es mi culpa, mi mamá y Mikoto-san necesitaban nuestra ayuda ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que nos querían para ganar dinero a costa de nuestra integridad?-Naruto se defendía de la actitud poco tolerable de su moreno _

_-¿Preguntando, tal vez?- menciona irónico el Uchiha menor_

_La discusión entre las parejas subió de tono e incluso estuvo a punto de haber golpes y si hubo uno, pero no precisamente físico._

_-Terminamos, esto no va a funcionar- ambos azabaches quedaron sorprendidos mientras veían cómo sus amados rubios se alejaban rápidamente con lágrimas en los ojos _

_Las miradas de expectación de las mujeres reflejaban culpa pero sobre todo tristeza, ya que habían arruinado la relación de sus hijos. _

**Fin de flash back **

-He arruinado la relación de mis hijos-suspira la morena con tristeza

-Y tienes mucha razón en decirlo- su esposo la miraba seriamente y con reprobación mientras se dirigía al cuarto-Minato me contó toda la situación-siguió su camino al cuarto

-…-simplemente se limitaba a escucharlo

Estuvo a punto de meterse al cuarto pero antes de ello, giro su cabeza para verla nuevamente.

-Creí haberme casado con una mujer sensata e inteligente pero ahora, estoy comenzando a dudar quien eres realmente-entra y cierra la puerta de golpe

¡Lo que faltaba! Ahora su esposo ya estaba dudando de su matrimonio. Sin duda fue el peor día de su vida.

**Con los Namikaze…**

-Genial, mis hijos me odian-suspira cansada sentándose en el sofá

-No te odian, simplemente están decepcionados con la figura materna que los utilizó para sus propósitos egoístas sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos-Minato había llegado por lo que escuchó lo dicho por su mujer

-¿Vienes a restregarme en la cara lo mala madre que soy?-le dice irónicamente agachando la mirada

-Simplemente quiero que reflexiones lo que has hecho-suspira cansado yendo al baño pero antes de llegar se detuvo-La mujer con la que me casé anteponía a los que amaba en vez de a sus deseos egoístas- vio la cara de sorpresa de la pelirroja-Espero recuperarla algún día- continuó su camino y al estar en el baño azotó fuertemente la puerta

Genial, su esposo dudaba de su persona. Sin duda tenía razón, arruinó completamente la felicidad de sus hijos.

**Medianoche, casa de los Namikaze…**

Después del ajetreo de hoy, todos fueron a descansar. Los rubios hermanos descansaban tranquilamente, cuando de pronto…

¡POOM!

Una explosión despertó a todos los integrantes de la casa y a los vecinos. Minato rápidamente corrió hacia la habitación de Naruto, lugar donde se escuchó más fuerte la explosión. Al llegar y disiparse el humo, no encontró rastro de su hijo. Desesperado siguió buscando por el lugar, hasta buscó en la habitación de Deidara pero solo vio a su mujer llorando amargamente y quedó más impactado al ver la horrible realidad: ninguno de sus hijos estaba en la casa.

El que haya sido tan bastardo (o estúpido) para llevarse a sus hijos, se iba a arrepentir de haber nacido. Sacó a su esposa del lugar intentando calmarla estaba a punto de hablarle cuando alguien gritó.

-¡Minato!-gritó desde afuera Fugaku

-¿Fugaku?-lo miraba confundido, ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-Mis hijos…-Menciona llorosa Mikoto

-¿Qué sucedió?- ya se estaba imaginando lo que diría al ver la cara de la amiga de su esposa

-¡Se han llevado a Sasuke y a Itachi!

El matrimonio Namikaze se quedó helado. ¿Quién fue capaz de llevarse a los cuatro sin ningún problema?

**Continuará…**

**En México, los santos tienen fechas para ser celebrados y por ello les hacen alimentos que reparten a muchas personas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Quién se llevó a los chicos y por qué?**

**¿Qué harán Minato y Fugaku cuando se enteren quien fue?**

**¿Perdonarán sus hijos a Mikoto y Kushina? **

**¿Quieren que llueva sangre? Ok esa no **

**Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revi porfa. **


End file.
